Unnecessary Learning Techniques: Reid Garwin DRABBLE
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: Yes, here we are again with another drabble about my one and only 3 After a night of drinking and Guitar Hero with Tyler, Reid comes to class hungover... of course... Reid x Tyler NOT A SLASH


**_Title: Unnecessary Learning Techniques_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: Short Drabble about my one and only, Reid Garwin 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or the characters (I wish I owned Reid Garwin though) The only thing that belongs to me is the story line..._**

**_Warnings: Some coarse language (of course ;p), underage drinking (yes Reid hasn't ascended yet in my stories *mwahahaha*)_**

"Mr. Garwin? MR. GARWIN?!"

Reid jolted awake to the sound of the teacher's voice and cleared his throat, straightening up his collar.

"Would you mind telling us the answer to this equation, or would that be too much trouble?" Mr. Halliday said sarcastically, tapping the piece of chalk in his hand against the blackboard.

Reid sighed. "No, sir, but truthfully, I couldn't give a crap"

He smiled as Tyler laughed quietly next to him.

"Well that's disappointing, I guess I'll just have to ask someone else who actually _was _listeing" Mr. Halliday said as his eyes glanced around the room for another student who wasn't paying much attention. "And I guess I'll be seeing you after class, aswell,"

"Guess so," Reid answered smugly.

The sound of Mr. Halliday's voice drummed through Reid's head and only worsened his headache.

"Hungover?" Tyler leaned over and whispered.

Reid nudged him with his shoulder and put his head back down on the desk. It was true, he may have had a few too many drinks last night, but it wasn't his fault. Well, maybe it was. He never was sensible with alcohol. He was still amazed that he had managed to sneak two six-packs of bourbon into the dorm without the hall monitor noticing.

The sound of the chalk scraping across the board sounded terrible. He groaned into the text book cover on his desk.

"Thought so," Tyler laughed silently, "because truthfully, you look like shit,"

Reid groaned again. Yeah, he probabley did look like crap, he always did after a night of drinking and six straight matches of Guitar Hero with Tyler. He hadn't even bothered to button up his blouser or comb his hair that morning. In short he hadn't really looked in a mirror, so he could only guess how bad he looked.

But no-one besides Tyler had said anything to him about it, so he decided he didn't care. He could live for a day like this.

He didn't really pay attention for the rest of that class either, and found himself being woken up by Tyler because the bell had wrung and everyone else had already left, leaving the two boys and the professor in the study hall alone.

"Mr Simms, unless you want to stay behind and copy notes too, I expect you to leave for your next class, please," Mr Halliday instructed, beginning to wipe the chalkboard.

Tyler groaned and patted Reid on the back. "I'll stay if you want me to," he whispered to Reid, who was barely staying awake.

As much as he wanted Tyler to stay with him and keep him company for the next two hours, he didn't want to keep Tyler from his next class. Tyler was the most academically skilled one out of the four, and had only ever gotten in trouble because of something Reid did or said. He was (as much as Reid hated to say it,) cute when he did that.

Reid turned to Tyler slowly. "No, man, you go, I'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on," Reid smiled, waving his hand towards the door.

"We'll wait up for you in the quad after school," Tyler called as he walked down the aisle and out of the classroom. When Tyler had shut the door, Mr Halliday turned to face the blonde.

"Mr Garwin," he said plainly.

Reid made a saluting gesture like a soldeir and smiled cockily as the professor made his way up the aisle to where Reid was sitting.

"I expect you to write the entire contents of page 35 in your textbook down, then you can move on to 'Álgabreaic Relations' on page 60. " Mr Halliday stated, slapping a thick text book down on the desk infront of Reid. He gawked at the book for a few minutes before Mr. Halliday walked back down the front to the board with a pleased triumphant smile on his face.

_'Fuck...'_

**_Well there ya go people! I only did this for fun because of a dream I had last night and I thought 'why the hell not? LETS DO IT! WOOP WOOP!' _**

**_Reviews are appreciated... Also let me know if you want me to continue and make this into more than just a short drabble... I kind of have a few ideas if that is the case... 3_**


End file.
